1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to switch extender switch actuator devices, and more particularly to a switch extender for wall-mounted electrical switches.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wall-mounted electrical switches are commonly utilized in residential and other building structures to allow persons to activate electric lighting, ceiling fans, air conditioning systems or other electrical appliances. Frequently, wall-mounted electrical switches are structured and configured or are positioned in a manner that makes use of the switches difficult or impossible for children or physically challenged persons.
A variety of switch adapters, extenders and actuators have been developed to facilitate the use of wall mounted electrical switches. For example, devices wherein a pendant handle or actuating member is coupled to and extends downward from a wall switch are well known. Slide actuator devices and covers are also known wherein a sliding member actuates an underlying toggle switch. However, the presently known switch adapter and switch extender art includes some important deficiencies. Particularly, the previously disclosed switch extenders, adapters and actuators have been designed primarily for use with conventional toggle switches. Rocker-type electric switches, which are increasingly used as alternatives to toggle-type electrical switches, are generally not compatible with presently known and available switch extenders, adapters and actuators. A further problem associated with the background art is that many of the currently known devices, particularly those with elongated, pendant handles, are prone to mechanical failure. Many of the known switch extenders and actuators act as levers and, if improperly used, can apply force to the toggle switch in a manner which causes damage to the switch.
Accordingly, there is a need for a switch extender apparatus which may be used with both toggle switches and rocker switches, which is not prone to fatigue and failure due to frequent use, and which does not apply force to wall switches in a manner which can damage the switch. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.
The foregoing reflects the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and is tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of the above information teaches or renders obvious applicant's claimed invention.